He's that girl no more
by shana2
Summary: sequel to htg!Lily and James r gonna switch back and meet the 3rd gelato. there's no point for you to read this, since this story is added on to the original htg. lol
1.

He's That Girl No More  
  
chapter 1.  
  
James reached the Professor and Lily in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Professor, I--" he started, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Not to worry, James. I have it all under control." [classic lines of the old dodger. or is it codger?]  
  
"You--you do?" He did? And how did he know he was speaking to James? James was still in Lily's body. Or was he?  
  
"Yes, indeed, I do. And I was wondering if that Companion in your hand knew which of the other Gelatos that was."  
  
James looked down at the green blob. i'm not sure, sir.  
  
"As I am. Are you sure it is not the green?" James felt left out of the conversation. He had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
i thought it was green, but it could have been red. i couldn't really tell.  
  
"Just what I was thinking. You would wonder why they agreed to let Tom Riddle create a Companion. They should have known it would be heavily into the Dark Arts."  
  
"Tom Riddle made one of these things?" James asked. He had read somewhere that Riddle had been Voldemort's birth name.  
  
"Yes, he did. Quite by accident, in his Charms/Transfiguration final. And since Gelatos, Companions in general, are extremely hard to create, the Ministry of Magic approved its use. I didn't think it was assigned to anybody, though."  
  
he wasn't. he was sitting in the MOM companion office when i left yesterday morning.  
  
"I thought the same. I wonder how he got out. And where is he now?"  
  
James whirled around and sure enough, transformed into a red ear was the missing Gelato. He whisked it up and handed it to Dumbledore, who palmed it and placed a freezing charm on it.  
  
"It was listening in on the conversation!" James exclaimed.  
  
"It was." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
but how did it get away from the MOM? and where did it get that kind of power?  
  
"Precisely what I was wondering. But first, let us take care of Miss Evans." He handed James the red Gelato, and magicked Lily on to a stretcher and led it out the door. James followed, careful not to drop either of the things in his palms.  
* * *  
They arrived in the hospital wing a few minutes later. The nurse, Madam Crinchee, fretted about 'Mr. Potter.' She wondered aloud why 'Miss Evans' was so worried about him. James rolled his eyes at her, but in truth was grateful that Dumbledore had not explained the whole predicament to her.  
  
After giving her a few antidotes and performing some small charms, Pomfrey told them that they must leave or the charms will act upon them, and they will then have a condition known to wizards as jelly limbs--having no bones.   
  
Knowing the condition (Lily had so kindly thrown such curses at him earlier), James left in a hurry. He met with the Professor in the hallway outside. Having quite a few questions himself, he succumbed to answering Dumbledore's. [succumbed, i like that word. i'm weird, i know. i hope it makes sense where i put it...]  
  
But his head wasn't entirely on Dumbledore. He wondered how Dumbledore had found out about the Twindus Incantatem. How had he known about Oz and the other slimes--what had he called them? Gelatos? What kind of word was that? Sounded Italian to James. Like something he had eaten before... And how had he known where he and Lily had hidden? Was there some secret map that told him where every room and secret passageway and person was? If there wasn't, James thought, maybe I can convince the others to help me make one of those... But what about Lily? Would she be okay? And what the hell was that charm thing supposed to do? He knew that Madam Crinchee was a bit odd, but she wasn't a jackass. And she wouldn't do anything if she didn't know what would happen. Or would she?  
  
"What would she do?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, stopping just before the trick step Peter always forgot to jump on the giant stairway. James, stepped on it, though, and looked back as he wondered what the Professor was asking. As he turned, he felt himself sinking and Dumbledore hoisted him up. Then, James went up to the next step and turned around once more.  
  
He looked past Dumbledore's full-moon spectacles and into the bright green eyes. "Who do what?"  
  
"For the last few minutes you have been elaborating on the fact that Madam Crinchee is odd and wondering if Miss Evans will be alright. And if I were a teacher, I would have stopped you and said, 'Language!' " He stared right back at James.  
  
James blushed so red that he thought his skin would blow off. But he had been thinking these things, not saying them out loud! Oh great, he thought, for all I know I did say that stuff out loud and to Dumbledore. And he had sworn in his thoughts--so it had ended up right to a teacher; no, the headmaster! Shit shit shit, he thought. Then he blanched, hoping he hadn't said that aloud.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm just thinking about a lot of things." The truth. No biggie.  
  
"I can see that. Unfortunately for you, Mr. Potter, the blue Gelato in your hand can read your thoughts (the red one is frozen)." James looked at Oz, horrified. But Dumbledore continued. "But, I assure you that it will not tell a soul what it has heard." James was relieved. "And I believe tonight you will transform once more. I suggest that you go back into the England-room and have some rest--today's events must have left you in some decidedly odd thoughts. Good night." He gave James a short nod and turned to go down the steps to the main level.  
  
But James stopped him. "Thank you, sir. For--for whatever you did."  
  
"You are welcome, James. Have a good night."  
  
James watched him stop at the gargoyle statue, just as he had done countless times when he had caused too much of a ruckus with a practical joke. The stone came to life and jumped aside as Dumbledore walked through the opening. It returned to its previous position.  
  
Only then did James think to go back to the secret room--now not secret, seeing as Dumbledore had called it the England-room.  
* * *  
A/N and you thought i disappeared. well, here is the much wanted sequel to he's that girl. clever title, dont you think? ok, ok. i'm having sort of a block when it comes time to come up with titles. as you will see when the 2nd chap comes up and u will see what i named these chapters.  
i'm going to camp this weekend w/a bunch of buddies. like 20 of us. and me and 2 others r gonna be the p.jokers!!! last year, me and andrea blair witched everyone by making little blair witches on this trail everyone had gone down and one giant blair witch that was like 6ft across. and we wrote notes on paper towels and stuck em on peep's pillows. my friend kaylee still hasnt forgiven us...but this year lauren's helping me&andrea so that's good... :-) r/r! 


	2. 

chapter 2.  
  
James woke early the next morning.   
  
The first thing he realized was that the window had failed to keep the breeze blowing towards him.   
  
The second thing that he noticed was that Lily wasn't there.   
  
The third thing he realized was that Lily was still in the infirmary.   
  
The fourth thing he noticed was the most important, though.  
  
He stood from the bed and walked to his bathroom. He stared straight ahead the whole time, thinking about the window and knowing what he would see in the mirror. So he did not look at himself as he turned on the faucet and washed his face, finally waking up fully.  
  
It was then that he looked up at his face. And it was then that he shouted.  
  
He was himself again.  
  
'Of course,' he thought, 'yesterday was the second day. How could I have not realized it before?'  
  
He changed out of his pajamas (he had taken to wearing his old ones during the transformation) and put on some boys' robes for the first time in days. Then, he charmed all of his belongings to leave the bathroom and sit next to his bed. He then proceeded to destroy the armchair. It was then that he discovered the papers stuffed under the cushion of it.  
  
He pulled them out and read them, page by page. He was half-surprised, half in wonderment, and fully curious about what he had written. He laughed at the names he had called Lily--of which even included 'body snatcher'. As he read, he wondered why everything seemed in the wrong order: he would read something, but then read something that was worded as if the previous item had not yet happened. He turned to the last page, having read the previous three. It was there that he found reference to the kiss.  
  
He wondered why he had been so angry because of the kiss; hey, it was a kiss, wasn't it? He should have been paying attention to what was going on. See if any sparks were happening. See if he was enjoying it. See if she was enjoying it.  
  
He found himself remembering how it had happened. Trying to remember what had happened. He strained his memory, only remembering that he had been writing something. But what had it been.  
  
He reached back into the crack between the cushion and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a sheet of parchment, full of flourished writing. He laughed then, realizing that it was his handwriting.  
  
No, not his. It was Lily's handwriting.   
  
His handwriting was all over the place, crossing out words and editing the paper with a silver ink that was translucent if the parchment was held at a certain angle. [lightning gelly rolls, anyone?] He read it over slowly, first the original in Lily's pen, then the edited version in his pen.  
  
'Thoughts' by Lily Evans  
My thoughts are alive  
Always when I think  
Sometimes I forget  
But most times I remember  
If I forget  
And you know   
Please remind me  
I'll thank you, though  
Work helps me grow  
It'll help you too  
Don't forget that   
Because I know  
  
'My thoughts' originally by Lily Evans and edited by James Potter  
My thoughts are alive  
When I am thinking  
Sometimes I forget things  
But at most times I remember  
If I forget something  
And you know it  
Please remind me of it  
I'll thank you, still  
Words helps me grow  
They'll help you too  
Don't forget that   
Just don't  
  
'I can't write a poem' by Lily Evans  
I can't write a poem  
My hands are stuck  
I'm just writing  
And it's ending up like muck  
I can't read it  
Neither can you  
Why am I trying  
To come up with something out of the blue?  
This isn't working  
Stuff's supposed to happen  
I'm not supposed to end up  
Worse than when I started  
Maybe I'll do something constructive  
Jeez, I'm wasting my time  
I better pack some stuff  
For the unruly climb  
Where am I going?  
What shall I do?  
Who knows except no one  
Not even you  
Hang on!  
I think I've got it  
I've written a poem  
And it seems flawless  
  
'Not a poet' originally by Lily Evans and edited by James Potter  
I cannot write a poem  
My brain is stuck  
I am just typing  
And it's ending up like muck  
I can't read it  
Neither can you  
Why am I trying  
To not think of food  
This isn't working  
Something is supposed to happen  
I am not supposed to end up  
In a worse state than when I had started  
Maybe I'll do something constructive  
I am really wasting my time  
I had better pack some stuff  
For the unruly climb to nowhere  
Where am I going?  
What shall I do?  
Who knows except no one  
Not even me  
Hang on a moment  
I think I have got it  
I have written a poem  
And it seems flawless  
  
He realized that he liked Lily's versions better. And all the while, he just couldn't help thinking that he couldn't write poetry for crap.  
* * *  
A/N all poetry by none other than the one and only shana. ha, that's my email name. if you're on hotmail, just the 'the one and only...' part shows up and when u open it u find out who the one and only person is.  
camp is this weekend! 


	3. 

chapter 3.  
  
----song lyrics i thought could be in reference to this chapter----  
i don't need anyone  
to tell me i'm wrong  
i know that you love me  
  
i don't care what they say  
i'll be there from the start  
i'll be there when you need me  
  
why do you think you can treat me this way...  
  
-soulDecision, I don't need anyone  
----after you read the chapter, did you catch my drift?----  
  
Lily didn't wake for quite a few days. Madam Crinchee was quite shocked when she found 'Miss Evans' in the bed instead of 'Mr. Potter.' Dumbledore had performed a simple memory charm on her and she forgot that James was supposidly the one who had entered the infirmary.  
  
James had never left her side.  
  
Not in the whole course of the eight days Lily was out cold on a hospital bed did James move. Only to go to the bathroom. He was excused from classes. Meals had somehow been arranged to get delivered to the hospital wing, most likely care-of Dumbledore. Otherwise, James was permanently in that chair beside Lily's bed.  
  
If you asked James why he did it, he would not be able to answer. You see, he didn't really know why he did it. He just sort of did. And usually, his only companion was Oz. [the red Gelato had been taken in by the MOM for questioning]  
  
On the day of Lily's awakening, the first thing she said was, "Yes, I'm me again!" Which was soon followed by, "What are you doing here?"  
  
James, not knowing the real reason, quickly muttered, " 'Cause Dumbledore told me to stay."  
  
"Oh. Really. Well, how do I check out of this place. Madam Crinchee? I'm all better, can I go now?"  
  
Madam Crinchee hurried into the room. "Miss Evans. You are better now? Well, the Headmaster told me to believe you when you woke up. You are to go to the Headmaster's office now, Miss Evans."  
  
" 'Kay, thanks. By the way, how long have i been here?"  
  
"Eight days."  
  
"EIGHT DAYS? What did you do to me?" she demanded from James.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything!" James shouted.  
  
"Oh sure, Mr. Potter. Am I supposed to believe you? Like Dumbledore even told you to stay."  
  
"Yeah! And how come Dumbledore trusts you so much?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm a better student that you are?"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Not me." James and Lily turned to find Dumbledore walking in. "Are you okay, Lily?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Do I still need to go to your office? I mean, you're here and everything..."  
  
"You can just go to your dormitory, Miss Evans. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
''Okay." She threw a snotty look at James, who didn't do anything back. Under normal circumstances, he would have shot back an equally snotty expression. But these weren't normal circumstances at all.  
  
"Um, James. I see Lily is as relieved as you are that she is 'alive' again."  
  
James was a little surprised to find Dumbledore at a loss for words, but replied anyway. "Yeah."  
  
Wistfully, he left the infirmary, dragging his feet behind him.  
  
He didn't notice the blue Gelato following him into his dorm room, peering in on all of the thoughts going through his head..  
* * *  
A/N hmmmm, who knows what james is feeling rite now? its really not hard. and i know this chapter is a bit short.  
school is out in three days! weekdays, that is. in other words, next wed/june/6th. and my sis has 1 more day than i do. ha 4 her! she get's out on june/4. oh well, you can email pradsh@mail.wawm.k12.wi.us until wednesday and i will reply. :-) review! 


	4. 

chapter 4.  
  
The school year would be over in just a month. Both Lily and James had gone out with several people over the weeks. For some reason, Oz decided to stay with James instead of going back to Lily. James found it nice to have someone to confide in without worrying about people finding out.  
  
He confessed a lot of things. Everything from something that had happened when he was seven until this day and time was told to Oz. And he did confess his love of Lily, which he had realized after Sirius had pointed out to that he spent a lot of time staring at Lily. [He denied everything immediately.]  
  
Oz was not really taken aback when James had said that. It was almost like he knew that it would happen, sooner if not later.  
  
James had started spending less time thinking of Lily and spending more time on the OWLs they were taking at the time. He almost knew what he would recieve: 250 or more points out of 300 in everything except Charms and Herbology. He just didn't have a knack for Charms, and the Herbology teacher seemed to hate him personally.   
  
Secretely, Oz was helping him in ways he didn't really realize. It was sort of 'hint, hint' or 'it's obvious!' during OWLs. Once, in Muggle Studies, he had said a few answers out loud. Smarter students looked at him curiously; students not as smart hurriedly copied them on to their own tests. The teacher did not reprimand him, for he was busy doing a crossword puzzle from the Daily Prophet and had tuned out his class.  
  
On the last day of OWLs, the Gryffindor fifth years held a party in James' dorm room. Soon, though, Gryffindors of all ages joined in and it moved to the common room. James, however, stayed in his room and lay on his bed. He was there until Lily came back up to get something she had left there--her purse.  
  
Sensing someone else in the room, she noticed James on his bed. "Did you go through my purse?" she demanded of him.  
  
"No," he said tiredly.  
  
"Just 'no'? No insult or comment other than that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you coming down with something? Because it's just not natural..." She hurried over to James, still talking, and put the back of her hand on his forehead. She sat on his bed and exclaimed, "James, you're burning up!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about the petrol I spread all over my bed and put a match to." He pushed her hand away.  
  
"I'm not kidding, James. You. Are. Sick."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily. I just can't trust you. There's things about you I don't know." He spoke with more bravery than he truthfullly had.  
  
"I--I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you really think Dumbledore would make me sit there for eight days straight?"  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"But what? There's always a 'but' with you. No straight answer."  
  
"What are you trying to get to? I do too give straight answers!"  
  
"Suppose I asked you if you had any sibli--No, suppose I asked you out. Then you'd be like 'No, but this and that and everything in between.' "  
  
"Not necessarilly."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'not necessarilly'? I am so lost. Okay, how about I ask you and you answer truthfully."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"So, you wanna go out with me?"  
  
"Do I want to WHAT?"  
  
"You're not deaf, are you?"  
  
"No, but--" she caught herself. "Fine, I will."  
  
"You'll what? Become deaf..." He got it. "No, really."  
  
"I said yeah."  
  
"And you're not joking."  
  
"No, James. Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"Are there reasons to?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno, this?" She kissed him softly.  
  
James was so surprised that he was at a loss for words. So he just kissed her back.  
* * *  
A/N this is the last chapter! how bout that ending, huh? well, hope u liked it. almost like a cliff but you get to write the ending. not like really write it but u know wha i mean. and advertise HTG 4 me if its ok and u really liked it, k? cuz it would really help on the reviews and stuff, u know? and i'll advertise ur stories, k?  
for now, read Parts Of A Whole -or- Lily. if you're looking for neverending stories. if you're looking for finished stories, read The Moments Before -or- A Joke Gone Too Far. [ps, all the ones mentioned are l/j. click my name up there if you want to find out about all the stories i've written. :-)]  
email conshallow@hotmail.com with ?s, comments, and just stuff u want 2 say! 


End file.
